1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle alarm systems and, more particularly, components added to a currently installed vehicle alarm system. In preferred forms, a self-contained signaling transmitter is attached to the current security device installed in the vehicle and an RF receiver is attached to the current remote arming unit to notify a vehicle owner that the vehicle alarm system has been activated.
2. Description of Prior Art
With automobile thefts, break-ins, and vandalism all on the rise, increasing numbers of motorists are utilizing vehicle alarm systems to protect their vehicles. To encourage their use, some automobile insurance companies offer discounts on automobile insurance when vehicle alarm systems are installed.
A typical vehicle alarm system, illustrated in prior art FIG. 1, typically consists of an alarm unit and a remote arming unit. The alarm unit is mounted in the vehicle and powered by the vehicle battery. The alarm unit is operatively connected with a siren or the vehicle's horn, so that when an intruder is detected, the siren sounds an alarm. Typically, the siren is also powered by the vehicle battery, and the siren requires a significant amount of power from the vehicle battery. The remote arming unit has its own power source and a pair of buttons which operate to selectively activate and deactivate the alarm unit.
These conventional vehicle alarm systems perform their intended function of scaring away intruders a majority of the time. However, there are occasions when the vehicle is left in remote locations where no one is around to hear the alarm leaving the intruder free to continue illegal activity, and even if the intruder flees, the alarm continues to sound unheard perhaps for many hours. In this situation the alarm may not perform its intended function of scaring the intruder away, and because of the power consumed by the siren, the owner may return to the vehicle only to find that it will not start because the siren has depleted the vehicle battery's power.
Occasionally, vehicle alarm systems are inadvertently activated, and unless the owner is able to hear the alarm and deactivates it, the alarm will continue to sound. This situation is extremely annoying to anyone around the vehicle and again, can result in depleting the vehicle battery's power. Further, when an alarm is sounding in a parking lot full of vehicles, it is difficult for owners to discern whether or not it is their vehicle that is responsible. The responsible owner may continue with planned activities assuming that it is someone else's vehicle. Again, surrounding people are annoyed and there is a risk that the vehicle battery will run down.
Some systems also provide a transmitter in the vehicle and a remote pager carried by the vehicle owner. The transmitter sends a signal to the pager to notify the owner that the vehicle alarm has been activated. This arrangement is inconvenient because the vehicle owner must carry a separate arming unit and pager. Further, to upgrade existing vehicle alarm systems to include a remote signaling feature requires the installation of an entirely new paging unit that interfaces with the current main unit. Because of the cost of such upgrade, vehicle owners are discouraged from using a remote signaling feature if they already have a vehicle alarm system.